Here I Stand
by PhWoMp
Summary: A short one shot about two young individuals that watch from a distance.


**_Here I_**_** Stand**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters_

* * *

**Here I stand.**

**In the pouring rain, in the dead of night, looking up at the window in which she stands. That small shadow dances in the faded light, making my heart skip a beat and my lips long for hers. This shadow has a smile that hides all her darkness, a face that eases the mind and eyes that pierce the soul. Just thinking of her elegant features makes me dizzy. **

**Rivers run through my hair and down my face. My hair is thick and wet, clinging to my face as I stand ever still in this miserable night. My feelings for her are strong; but go unnoticed. My dreams are plagued with thoughts of her; the fragrance she emits as she passes by without a second glance, the way her hips sway gently as she walks away and her strong, lilac voice that carries me away into a new world. **

**I cannot admit my terrible truths to her, for I know what her answer would be. I am not worthy of a woman so gentle, so kind or so determined. I am but a filthy cheater; a disease among the pure and a curse to the innocent. No matter how many times I assure myself of the simple truth of the matter, I just cannot seem to let her go. **

**She is something special.**

* * *

_Here I sit. _

_In a world so cruel and unjust. How my heart longs to be with him, that man of many faces. _

_I sit in my bedroom, warm and smelling of vanilla. I pull a brush through this dirty blond hair of mine, it's so thin and lifeless; unlike his. That snow white hair was untamable; it's locks shiny and thick, calling out for my fingers to play and caress its softness. How I wish I could be honest with him, but fear and doubt have clouded my heart. _

_I look upon the face of the man that pained me many times. His gentle eyes and soft features made it so easy to trust and love, but his mind is what tainted his heart. The long nights of her sobbing, the vicious words uttered from those lips that kissed me so often and the torn unity that once guarded me was broken down. My family was in shambles and it is all because of his heart being too weak, and his accursed lust for the untouchable. _

_My light green eyes fill with the familiar dampness as I remain seated, waiting for the man that shattered my fragile heart. My feelings go unnoticed; hidden deep within the graveyard in my chest, but every time I pass him it feels like I'm rising from the dead. His scent is musky, but carries the freshness of a newly fallen rain, it's cleansing fragrance resides within me, awakening the slumbering devil that once lived there. I yearn to be close to him; but alas, I am damaged goods and he is a demolitionist. We are just not meant to be, and yet; _

_He is something special._

* * *

**Thunder booms above my sogging head, my breath hangs before my lips and a shiver rages through me, but so does she. My heart beats for her, it pumps desire into my veins and it travels throughout my entirety; strengthening my very being. When I hear her voice, my heart skips a beat and the desire deepens and flows more fluidly; it consumes my very being and renders me useless. **

**Her voice is enchanting, and yet it is not the feature that drew me so close. Those eyes; those emeralds that glow in the darkest room, that brighten even the gloomiest expressions and that fill my entire being with purpose. All my life, I have traveled from lover, to lover, searching for the void that filled my heart and once I found it, I realized that mistakes I had made. Too little, too late. **

**Her heart was broken, I had learned from a little bird. She is inexperienced in love, but skilled in the art of concealing her damage. Her heart broken by a bastard like me; a selfish man with nothing left to his soul but the lust of something new. I yearn to be close to her, but alas, I am but a butcher of hearts and she is the hanged. That still cannot change the need to say the three words to take the jumbled pieces of her heart.**

* * *

_The lightning brightens the night behind my closed curtains, its flash startles me, as does my growing need for him. The way he talks in his low growled voice mesmerises me; I feel as if all air is drawn from my lungs and my body has been doused in flames. Her brings new emotions to the surface that I have never yet experience; I want to wrap myself in his arms and never leave, I want to feel the warmth his body offers and taste the lips that breath such beautiful sounds. _

_Although his voice is tantalizing, it is but another flawless piece of him that engulfs my very soul. His eyes; his crimson glare is enough to stop me in my tracks and bewitch me to do things I never thought possible. I could live forever if only I had his eyes, I could feel the warmth and bathe within them until the end of days. How I long and fear his fiery glare, the hypnotizing aura that surrounds them lures me in, like the melody of the pied piper. _

_Behind the mask, I was sure of his common need for flesh that would crush the last of my broken heart to dust. His desires were notorious and his crusade through women was almost as stained as my father; it was the broken-hearted path that lead to bloodshed and tears. I could not face myself if I allowed him to play me as he played so many others before me, I could not give him the chance. No matter how much I wanted to admit the truth of my bare emotions, I dare not speak those three dangerous words aloud; _

_**I Love You.**_

* * *

_Hiya! I'm kinda new to fanfiction, I have started getting more into writing and not just reading! I do have one other story in the works, it's kinda dark and violent but I am happy with where it's going!_

_I just wanted to know if this was something that people liked, if so then I might make it a full story. I was just kinda bored and thought it would be a good idea to try a different kind of writing! _

_So PLEASE let me know how I did! I don't fear negative reviews, anything you have to say will help encourage me to do better!_

_Thank you for taking the time to read my short story, Have a great day! _


End file.
